tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
01Gohan's Survivor Series
01Gohan's Survivor series started sometime on February 11th 2012, give or take a few days from Survivor: Hogwarts. After many failed attempts to get a season going, Gohan finally managed to get enough applicants for his first season to get up and running. Although shaky at first, Gohan's been able to go on for 12 seasons strong, with more on the way. For a list of 01Gohan's Survivor Players, click here . } | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |17 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Survivor: Nameless Island | Nameless Island, Galápagos | style="text-align:left;"| El Oro Los Rios | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |18 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Survivor: Togo | Lomé, Togo | style="text-align:left;"| Kara Dapaong | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |19 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Survivor: Ketoi | Kuril Islands, Japan | style="text-align:left;"| Kuril Okhotsk Ainu Pallas | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |20 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Doesn't Lead to Right Season | Pulau Pemanggil, Malaysia | style="text-align:left;"| TBR TBR | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |21 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Survivor: Taiwan | Baishawan Beach, Taiwan | style="text-align:left;"| Yilan Zhubei | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |- |22 | style="background-color: rgb(250, 250, 250); color:black"| Doesn't Lead to Right Season | Raiatea, Polynesia | style="text-align:left;"| Bora Bora Tupai | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| | |} Hall Of Fame Most Amount Of Days Played: Season Ranking: Trivia Survivor Firsts *Survivor: Hogwarts is currently the only season to feature 4 tribes at the beginning of the season. **Survivor: Pangaea is the only season to feature 7 tribes at the beginning of the season. **Survivor: Individuality is the only season to feature 1 sole tribe. *Survivor: Cyprus is currently the only season to have a tribe win ALL the immunity challenges. **The tribe being Nicosia Castaways *Gohan's Survivor Series has featured 174 Castaways **56 of these players have returned twice. **13 of these players have returned three times. **2 of these players have returned four times. **Meaning 98 contestants have never returned. **Which also means Gohan has players return WAY too much. Tribes *There has been a total of 55 tribes. **34 of these have been the starter tribes. **8 of these have been dissolved/tribe merged tribes. **13 of these have been merge tribes (counting Geteilt as a merge tribe). **Of these 52, only one season has had a similar color scheme as another. ***The seasons being Tanzania and Cyprus Achievements *Zimdelinvasor has won the most individual immunities, with 7. *Preznewton44 is the 100th person to be voted off of my series. **Survivor: Caribbean will feature the 200th person voted out. Finale Votes *There have been 5 Final Threes, 7 Final Twos. **One of the Final Twos were decided by a challenge, however. Of the final votes, there have been: *Eight times the winner's won with five votes. **Five times in Final 2s. **Thrice in Final 3s. *Two times the winner's won with four votes. **Once in a Final 3. **Once in a Final 2. *One time the winner's won with six votes. **It was in a Final 3. *Four of these final votes occurred with one vote in-between the Winner/Second place recipients.